Death of an Angel
by SheenaBlack
Summary: OS: Draco perdu dans ses pensées...


**°_Death of an Angel_°**

o0o0o0o

Un homme embrasse une femme, il la serre dans ses bras comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il a un mauvais pressentiment.

**_S'il te plait, n'y va pas_**. Dans la voix de l'homme, on pouvait sentir une peur sans nom.

**_Non, désolé, je ne veux pas rester en arrière comme une gentille femme d'intérieur. Je vous accompagnerai, et je reviendrai avec vous. Je me battrai avec vous, avec toi_**. Lui répondit-elle avec détermination.

Il n'insista pas, il savait que c'était inutile, qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Pourtant, il était sur que quelque chose cloché. Qu'un d'eux ne reviendrait pas.

Il attrapa sa cape, la mit et sorti a ses cotés sans plus attendre.

o0o0o0o

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils se battaient contre ces hommes et femmes drapés de noir.

Un éclair de lumière, un de plus, mais il savait que celui là était différent.

Une lumière verte aveuglante. Des yeux d'argent qui s'écarquillent, un corps qui tombe a la renverse, des cheveux qui s'étalent sur le sol pour former une auréole autour d'une tête, une bouche entrouverte dans un cri mué.

Puis, plus rien. Son monde venait de s'effondrait avec elle. Plus rien ne compté, il se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille, a corps perdu, comme si mourir ne lui faisait plus peur.

Mourir ne lui faisait plus peur, il était mort avec elle.

Un autre corps qui tombe, la bataille prend fin.

o0o0o0o

Un tombe.

Une chanson.

_Je suis le fruit d'une blessure  
Le souffle d'un trop long combat  
Dans le silence et sans injure  
J'ai grandi dans des draps de soie_.

Une larme qui coulent.

_Je suis née sans éclaboussure  
Regardez-moi, rien ne se voit  
Je n'en serai jamais trop sure  
De vous a moi je ne sais pas._

_Puis une autre._

Mais si je m'en sors  
Sans bleu au corps  
Etre normale pour être bien  
Effacer quelques lignes de ma main  
Et si je m'en sors  
Je veux encore sentir la chaleur  
De ce beau matin, ensemble, alliés  
Contre un drôle de destin.

Il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, pas sans elle.

Plus de beau matin, pourtant elle avait promis qu'elle reviendrait avec lui.

_Je ne connais pas le plus dur  
Je n'ai pas vraiment de blessures  
Sans vous je n'existerais pas  
Sans vous je ne me connais pas._

Lui, connaissait le plus dur.

La perte d'un être qu'on aime, n'est-elle pas la pire chose au monde.

Sans elle, il n'est plus, il ne se connaît pas comme dit si bien cette chanson.

_De cette histoire ce qui me touche  
C'est qu'il n'y a rien à regretter  
Quelques silences au fond de moi  
Y a des silences et c'est comme ça._

Rien à retenir, a par un amour trop grand pour être exprimé.

Des vides au fond de lui, des silences elle en a laissait trop en partant.

Une plaie a vif, qui saigne et semble ne jamais vouloir cicatriser.

Une fêlure dans son cœur.

_Mais si je m'en sors  
Sans bleu au corps  
Etre normale pour être bien  
Effacer quelques lignes de ma main  
Et si je m'en sors  
Je veux encore sentir la chaleur  
De ce beau matin, ensemble, alliés  
Contre un drôle de destin._

Trop de coups, de douleurs, de larmes, il ne pourra pas sans sortir sans elle.

Tout est froid et vide sans elle, tellement vide.

Plus rien n'a de sens.

Juste ce Vide, immense.

_Et si je m'en sors  
Un peu plus forte  
Etre normale pour être bien  
Effacer quelques lignes de ma main  
_

Être normal, impossible, elle était un Ange, son Ange, et lui un Malfoy, un Démon pourrit dans sa chair.

Oui, elle les avait effacées ces quelques lignes, pour qu'il puissent s'en sortir, mais a présent, n'étaient-elles pas, marquer plus que jamais ; n'étaient-elles pas réapparut quand elle avait disparu ?

Ca pour avoir eut un drôle de destin, ils avaient eut un drôle de destin.

Elle, fille des mangemorts les plus connus de France, lui le fils de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit de Voldemort. Ils s'étaient, ensemble, alliés, contre le destin que leurs parents avaient tracé pour eux. Ils avaient rejoint la Lumière, l'Ordre de Phénix.

_Mais si je m'en sors  
Je veux encore sentir la chaleur  
De ce beau matin, ensemble, alliés  
Contre un drôle de destin  
Drôle de destin_

_Et si je m'en sors, sans bleu au corps._

La fin de la chanson le sortit de ses pensées.

Elle avait voulut cette chanson comme marche funèbre, parce qu'elle voulait dire beaucoup pour elle, en tout cas c'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait écrit dans son testament. Il la connaissait par cœur, elle lui avait tellement chantait, elle la chantait encore en partant se battre.

Elle aussi savait qu'un d'eux ne reviendrait pas, elle avait tout fait pour que lui vive, elle était partie a sa place.

Et lui pourrait-il s'en sortir s'en bleu au corps.

Oui, il le ferait, ne lui avait-il pas promis après la bataille de vivre pour elle. Alors il le ferait. Ce serait difficile, mais un jour il arriverait a sourire de nouveau.

Un tombe.

Une phrase : ''**_ Ici, repose un Ange… à présent éternelle_**.''

Dessous cette inscription se détaché juste ces quelques autres mots : ''_**A toi à jamais. Je t'aime…Rubia**''_

_**Fin… **_


End file.
